


Omegaverse Drabbles

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, My attempt anyways, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, but honestly i rarely beta my work so lmfao, i have decided not to update the tags, plz still be nice to me hjfdfds, tags left vague on purpose, this is my first time writing abo plz be nice to me, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Originally titled 'The Omegaverse'I have decided I will put any and all A/B/O drabble under one, uh, book. For my convinience. Enjoy!ch.1 Left Vague on Purpose. Read to find out! =)ch.2 Omega!Kokichi x Alpha!Shuichi
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279046
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What A Heavenly Way To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251479) by [ReturnToZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero). 



> Hewwo!
> 
> This took longer then it should have =)
> 
> tbh, i've been wanting to do an A/B/O fic for a while I just didn't know how. 
> 
> welp!
> 
> also I left it vague in the beginning on purpose so you'd have to guess 3 things. Who's saying what, Who's the Alpha and who's the Omega and which personalities are they. I think I left plenty of clues to tell you which is right but im not an expert of vague writing bfhghf 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

“Are…. Are you sure you’re ready for that?...”

“Yeah! I’m definitely ready! But it’s up to you, I don’t mind waiting until you’re ready as well.”

“Well… I… It’s just… It might be... a little dangerous…”

“I know but it’ll be ok… I’ll still love you even if instinct gets the better of us.”

Heavy blushing and some sputtering.

Soft giggles. “You’re so adorable!~”

Heavier blushing.

xxx

Saihara Shuichi and Ouma Kokichi have been dating for about 2 years now. How the pair met is actually a funny story.

_ “Ow! Hey, watch where you’re going!!” _

_ “I’m sorry! I was in a hurry and I-I didn’t see you there!” _

_ “Hmph… Well now you have to make it up to me. You’re buying me lunch.” _

_ “Wh- But-!” _

_ “I’m not letting you get away without apologizing to me! And I want lunch as an apology!” _

And so, he ended up being dragged away by the other to a diner nearby where he proceeded to buy lunch for the 2 of them. Once the adrenaline calmed down, the 2 actually had a very pleasant time together despite the odd way of meeting. They learned they had quite a bit in common, their interests being the biggest thing to connect them. They became quick friends then within a year and a half, they decided to officially date each other… 

And now they were thinking of finally going all the way with each other.

This would be a very big decision for them, the equivalent of getting married almost… No doubt in either of their minds that if they allow their dynamics to take charge, they will definitely end up mating each other. Not that it sounded bad in hindsight, but were they really ready for that?

xxx

“Last chance to change our minds…”

“...Yeah…”

The pair stood in a bathroom, their suppressants on the counter as they mulled it over a bit more. 

“You know you don't have to force yourself into this for me. I do feel like I’m ready to go that far with you but if you don't think you’re ready yourself, I’ll wait longer. As long as I have to.”

It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t think he was ready. He was just really nervous about it... Heats and Ruts were no joke, especially considering how long they’ve been suppressing theirs. He didn’t want either one of them getting hurt after all… 

He took a deep breath then took his boyfriends hands in his own.

“No, I want this… I can’t help but be nervous about it though…. This would be my first time after all…”

“Yeah, mine too… I’m glad I’ll be sharing this moment with you though! Before we started dating, I considered just going to a Sex House.”

“...Really?”

He giggled and just gave his darling a playful smile.

xxx

So, the pair skipped out their suppressants together. Within 2 days, the nesting instinct started to kick in big time. Thankfully, they made sure to get plenty of pillows and sheets and stuffed toys early on for him to make his nest with. Omegas always tended to be very meticulous when it came to making their nest, so even though he wanted to help his boyfriend with it, he knew better then to touch  _ anything _ without permission. 

The nest itself ended up taking about a day and a half to make in a way that he deemed perfect but was worth it if it meant having a happy Omega. It was built like a pillow fort with the sheets held up with tent poles and little decorations placed around here and there along with a long string of lights to give it a comforting feel. The inside was filled with bunches of pillows, soft, fluffy sheets and 4 specific stuffed plushies.

His boyfriend was definitely close to slipping into his Heat though. He could smell it. Though it was faint, the start of that sweet and spicy aroma was starting to become apparent. He deduced it would really start to kick in by the end of the week.

xxx

Ouma woke up a bit earlier than usual that morning, so he decided to try and get some work done and leave Saihara alone to sleep in peace. He sat on the couch with his laptop, a granola bar held firmly between his lips and an empty teacup on the coffee table in front of him as he wrote down his notes when suddenly-

“Uwaaahh~”

Ouma perked at the sound, placing the computer and the granola bar down before looking back towards the bedroom. The whine grew louder, more desperate and increased the need to go check on his boyfriend tenfold. He hopped off the couch and headed straight for the room, hesitating slightly as the scent of Saihara’s heat hit him straight on. Ouma took a moment to breathe and calm himself before exhaling deeply and going into the room.

“Shuichi?....” he called out softly as he approached the nest.

Saihara was clutching onto his favorite black and white bear plushie, his thigh held tightly together as he shifted and squirmed a little. He was flushed, panting, and covered in sweat making his t-shirt and boxers stick to his skin. 

“Shuichi, I’m right here,” Ouma said gently, keeping some distance between them (in spite of the overwhelming desire to make contact), “Do you need anything? Like some water?... Or…”

Saihara perked before his eyes fluttered open and he gave his boyfriend a loopy, lopsided smile. “I’m just really, really hot~” he laughed a bit then threw the plushie aside before wiggling himself out of his clothing, humming a little tune as he did so.

Ouma blushed a deep red. “Sh-Shuichi…! Ah…” He really shouldn’t feel this embarrassed, they were dating after all! But he really couldn’t help it... “I’ll go get you some water!” he said quickly as he turned to head for the door only to be held back by a hand grabbing hold of his wrist. He looked back to see Saihara looking up at him with wide golden eyes and blown out pupils. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed and Ouma really wanted to kiss him right now. But he had to keep himself level-headed.

He was the Alpha after all.

Saihara let out a noise like a coo before he ended up falling forward. Ouma made sure to catch him quickly but from this close his scent made the Alpha in him, the part he’s kept hidden and suppressed for  _ so _ long, lunge forward. His mouth watered at the thought of placing a nice, deep mating bite on him…. He shook his head quickly then helped his normally overly energetic boyfriend back into the nest. 

“Wait here,” he said then pried Saihara’s hand off his wrist and left for the kitchen, even as the Omega continued whining for his Alpha. He had to remind himself repeatedly that he was just getting some water to keep closer to the nest to keep the Alpha in him calm. After grabbing 4 water bottles, he headed back to the room and nearly dropped them when he caught Saihara with his hand between his legs, fingering himself and moaning quietly to himself. 

He was making staying in control quite the challenge.

Ouma placed the bottle down before crawling into the pillow fort/nest. Saihara didn’t stop touching himself for a second and Ouma couldn’t help but think he was doing it purposefully to get his attention. He could be a bit bratty at times… Well, if that was what he wanted, it was definitely working if the hardness between his legs and the heat that was starting to engulf him was anything to go by.

“Shuichi…….” 

Saihara glanced at him with half lidded eyes before rolling onto his back, spreading his legs and removing his fingers from nook, allowing the slimy substance to drip from his fingers and onto his own erection. He held himself open allowing Ouma to see his breeding hole, how slicked up it was, how it twitched and practically wept for something warm and thick to be inserted into it… 

Ouma started to pant a little as his shorts became more and more uncomfortable.

“Kokichi~ My adorable, shy Alpha~” he purred then made grabby hands towards his flustered boyfriend, “lookie, I’m all slick and ready for you~”

Ouma shifted slightly, his pupils dilated, before he crawled forward. “For me?...”

“All for you~” Saihara grabbed Ouma’s shirt and pulled him as close as possible, wrapping his arms around him and moaning slightly at the bulge poking at his thigh. “Ooh?~ Is that for me?~”

Ouma buried his face in the crook of his Omega’s neck and inhaled deeply, crooning in appreciation before nodding, still feeling a bit shy and nervous. 

Saihara rubbed himself against him before grabbing hold of his lover’s shirt and pulling it off, dropping it in the sea of sheets and pillows before placing warm kisses on his Alpha’s shoulders. “Kokichi….~” he whined, a puff of hot breath brushing past the Alpha’s ear, “mate with me~”

Ouma shivered before pushing himself up so he hovered over his horny Omega. He was so cutely staring up at him and the noises he was making…. The more primal part of his brain wanted nothing more than to ravage him, mark him up and make sure everyone knew that this Omega was  _ his _ ! But the softer, more rational part knew he still had to take things slowly… This was both their first times and the one thing he refused to let happen was to allow himself to hurt Saihara. So he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before sliding off his shorts and wiggling himself out of them. 

Saihara’s hand immediately grabbed hold of his dick and stroked him, getting a gasp and low moan from Ouma. He may have been small, but he was still an Alpha which automatically made him very well endowed… The perfect size and girth for pleasing whoever he chose to claim. He felt the Omega in him getting giddy and a bit… impatient. The thought of having such a thick cock inside him and getting  _ knotted _ by such a cute, healthy Alpha made his mouth water... but he didn’t want to rush this. Saihara pulled his shy Alpha back down to place a deep, wet, passionate kiss on his lips. Ouma relaxed in his arms, moaning as Saihara gave him a light squeeze and pressed their tongues together. Saihara allowed Ouma to thrust against his hand a few times before he let go and hooked one leg around him, pulling him close until the tip was pressed against his slick nook. Ouma rolled his hips forward with a soft groan, his dick sliding against that welcoming heat but not pushing in just yet. The young Alpha broke away from the kiss and nuzzled his nose around his collarbone where his scent pooled while his hands gripped tightly onto Saihara’s waist. 

“Mmnnph~ Ko~”

Ouma hummed, a purr building in his throat as he finally adjusted himself and pushed forward. Saihara mewled loudly, his back arching slightly. The pleasure that bloomed was indescribable, Saihara’s scent changing from a soft spicy sweet to something stronger and borderline addicting, something that made Ouma salivate and made him want to completely devour his bratty Omega. The moment Ouma was fully inside him, all thoughts of taking things slowly flew out of Saihara’s mind.

“Hhnn… K-Kokichi…!” A growl escaped him as he started wiggling and squirming wildly under him, his hands clenching onto Ouma’s sides so tight, his nail dug into his skin. “Fuck me! Fuck me now!  **_NOW!_ ** ”

Ouma’s eyebrow twitched, a growl of his own building in his throat, though it was much louder and menacing. He grabbed both of Saihara’s wrists and squeezed just tight enough to get him to let go before pinning them over his head. His Alpha pheromones spiked, mixing with the Heat scent taking over and diluting it before he snarled, “ **QUIET** !”

Saihara stopped thrashing then stared up at the other with wide eyes before averting his gaze and letting out an apologetic whimper.

The Alpha sighed then pressed a kiss to his forehead before letting his wrists go. “I know it’s overwhelming baby… But you also know i’ll take care of you don’t you?...” he crooned gently, placing his hands on Saihara’s waist again.

Saihara mewled at the simple pet name before burying his face in the crook of Ouma’s neck and nodding, a gentle purr coming from him as they took in each other's scent. 

Ouma placed kisses all over his neck and shoulder before rocking his hips experimentally, getting little gasps and needy whimpers from the Omega. He buried one hand in Saihara’s hair, petting him gently as he slid out then snapped his hips forward in a quick motion. Saihara moaned loudly, legs quivering before spreading them as far as he could.

“Hhhaahhh~ Ahhnn! Kokichi~ Alpha!~” 

Ouma hummed in approval then pressed his tongue against the scent glands on his lover’s neck. “So warm….” he panted, moving his hips slightly faster, “nice and… tight and… mine…” he growled out possessively then ran his teeth over a sensitive spot on Saihara’s neck.

Saihara keened, tilting his head back to give Ouma more access. “Mark me please!~ I’m yours Alpha, only yours!~”

The Alpha wasted no time after a request like that and sunk his teeth in, leaving a large mating bite on him. The jolt of pleasure that shot through Saihara from the bite made him scream and arch his back off the nest of sheets and pillows. Ouma let go then licked at the bite before wrapping his arm around Saihara’s torso then repeatedly slamming into him.The sounds and smells was enough to drive Ouma into a frenzy, one hand gripping Saihara’s dick and stroking him while the other cupped the back of his neck. He licked from the base of his neck, up to his chin, then to his lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. A low groan escaped him as his Omega reciprocated, kissing back and letting Ouma’s tongue claim his mouth as their hips continued to slap against each other with audible ‘thwacks’. 

Saihara moaned into the kiss, clenching tightly around his lover’s dick. He could feel it throb as he pushed closer and closer to climax, the feeling of the knot starting to form at the base making him break away from the kiss with a pleased yowl. 

“Kokichi! I’m- Ahh!~ I need it, please, Knot me! Fill me! I want it! I want it soooo much!~” 

Ouma moaned loudly as he moved the hand on the back of Saihara’s neck to grab the hand clenching at the sheets and entwine their fingers together. He ran his tongue along his mate’s lips before plunging it into his mouth to share a very sloppy kiss. His other hand gave Saihara’s dick a firm squeeze and he slammed forward one last time. His knot swelled and locked him in place just as he came, filling his beloved Omega with his hot load.

Though the image of Saihara heavy with his child only lasted a moment, it didn’t go unnoticed by the normally timid Alpha.

Saihara tightened his grip on Ouma’s hand when he felt his mate cum. The pleased noises he made were swallowed by Ouma as he clenched around that still throbbing dick and came as well, his seed spreading onto both their chests and bellies.

Ouma broke the kiss, giving Saihara a chance to catch his breath. He gave the softening penis a few light strokes, making him twitch and mewl weakly, before letting go and attempting to pull out. No dice. Besides the fact he was locked in there, Saihara’s wet, warm nook was still clenching onto his cock, almost stubbornly. Ouma sighed softly before placing multiple kisses on Saihara’s face. He looked so thoroughly wrecked… But he knew this was only the beginning.

“You alright Shuichi?...” he asked, rubbing his cheek and placing another kiss on his swollen bottom lip.

He only got some drunk mumbles as an answer.

The Alpha couldn’t help the small giggle that bubbled in his throat. He shifted himself before reaching for 2 of the water bottles, setting them closer, then lifting the half conscious Omega and tucking several pillows under him so that he was propped up. 

“There… Come on you, drink some water, it’ll help you recover faster….” he said as he opened one of the bottle.

“Mrrph…” Saihara opened one eye then yawned and smiled goofily. “Heehee~.... You feel nice in me….” he purred.

Ouma couldn’t help feeling flustered at that. “W-well… You feel nice around me…” he pouted. “Drink your water.”

Saihara hummed then opened his eyes and took the bottle, chugging most of it in one go. “My Alpha’s so good to me…~”

“Of course…” Ouma closed the water bottle back before laying over him and nuzzling their noses together. “You’re my Shuichi after all… Bratty, wild and unpredictable. And I love every part of you.”

Saiahara’s heart soared at the words. He was feeling so overly emotional. “Mrr... Kokichi… How sappy….” he mumbled, though he was clearly flustered by his mate's words.

Ouma just smiled and kissed the mate-bite on his neck. “I mean it though.”

Saihara cooed and hugged him close, snuggling against him happily. 

“I know…

….

I love you too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaass bro, we love ourselves a Bratty Omega and Timid Alpha~ <3
> 
> lol for reals though, the thought of Fanon pg!Oumie being an Alpha is amusing but I can see it. And of course, Saihara is an Omega that has probably committed arson (theres no proof of that tho) and threatened anyone who messes with Ouma with a very pretty black and white knife. 
> 
> I love it
> 
> Anatomy in the ABO world is fuckin weird jhksfjkdf the idea of a self lubricating asshole/giving birth there is... uncomfortable -sweats- SO, if you've read what this is inspired by then you know where i got the 'nook' idea from / w\;
> 
> Oh! Also, I left their ages up to interpretation but I, personally, imagine these 2 in either college or as full fledged adults =P
> 
> I dont plan on expanding this but I always put... /way/ too much thought into whatever im writing.
> 
> It's quite frustrating all of the time u -u


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a breeding kink drabble 
> 
> (=

Heats were the absolute worst.

Ouma groaned as he rolled himself in his nest, panting heavily as the soft sheets and blankets rubbed against his overly sensitive skin. He was going to lose his goddamn mind. Of course he’d end up being an Omega… That was just his luck. This may not have been his first heat but he was still gonna _bitch_ because the people who claimed that Heats got more tolerable the more you experience them were the biggest liars to ever walk the Earth. From Ouma’s experience, they actually got _worse_ . It was like the more Heats he suffered through, the more his body rebelled against him by causing him even more excruciating pain each time. It was like having someone beat him into a bloody pulp while also crying and begging him to find something, some _one_ , to help put out the fire that refused to die.

You may be wondering why he doesn’t just take suppressants then if they got that bad. Well, adding to his amazing luck, suppressants tended to have a pretty bad adverse reaction on him… The Heat that kicked in after he tried to block it with the medicine may have been his worst one yet honestly.

But, at least scent blockers worked on him.

Ouma sniffled, whining pitifully as he rolled over to the other side of the nest, searching for a cool spot so he could get some kind of relief. 

There was the option of just… getting any ol’ Alpha to bed him as well but, besides the fact that Ouma would sooner let himself die from heatstroke then allow any random asshole to _see_ him this vulnerable let alone touch him, Ouma just wasn’t that kind of person. Not to say there _wasn’t_ an Alpha he had his eyes on… But he didn’t like Ouma that way anyways so it would be best to just… suffer like he always did. He’s been through plenty of these alone, he’s sure he could get through another…

Though this one was just… so much _worse_ than he's normally used to. He’d say it’s on par with the, what he likes to call, Revenge Heat he had after the medicine attempt, if not, _slightly_ worse. 

“Hh….” 

Ouma ran his fingers along his hard cock and shivered, his flared nerves making it more sensitive than normal. He’s already tried masturbating so many times already that he knew it would be a waste of time, but maybe… Maybe if he tried one more time he’d at least be able to get enough relief to at least nap a little. So he wrapped his fingers around his length gingerly and closed his eyes as his hand moved up and down slowly. He envisioned soft, yet intelligent grey-gold eyes watching him and soft hands running along his body.

“Ahh…”

Little chaste kisses and nips along his neck, licks along his scent gland to taste him before deciding if he should sink his teeth in or not. 

Ouma whined, his hand moving faster as his other hand slipped between his legs to slide 2 fingers into his weeping nook.

He was such a shy man… Would he give in to his dynamic too if he caught his scent? Or would he still be just as polite in a Rut? The thought of such an anxious guy losing it because of him and his scent… He wasn’t sure if it was himself or the Omega in him that was so turned on by it.

“Sh-shumaaaiiii…!” 

Being pinned down and just completely fucked into submission, being knotted and _bred_. 

Ouma arched his back as 2 more fingers slid into him and thrusted in and out sloppily, the squelching noises mixing with his pants and moans as he tried to get off on his hands and thoughts alone. ‘Tried’ being the keyword. If anything, this was only making his frustration worse. But Ouma was a stubborn man, so he continued on and kept trying to force some kind of relief until he was just too tired to try. 

Eventually, he just ended up glaring up at a random spot on his ceiling, growling and fidgeting in place. He sat himself up slowly, now frustrated _and_ pissed, before his eyes glanced out the window.

Oh, it was raining... Pretty heavily too…

Hm, maybe a little walk could help cool him off? It’ll at least get him out of that room, his _own_ scent was driving him insane… And the heavy rain would mask his scent enough that he shouldn’t attract attention unless they got too close…

Another sudden wave of heat and arousal crashed into him, causing him to jolt and let out a startled moan before he decided he had enough and jumped out of the nest before digging in his messy closet to find literally anything to throw on so he could get the hell out of there!

The rain was nice… The cool droplets felt like it was soaking him down to his bones but he was so overheated, all it did was make him feel a little bit better. Walking was a bit uncomfortable but, fuck it. If he didn’t get out of his house, he was sure he’d end up doing something he’d regret later.

Ouma didn’t really pay attention to where he was going, he just walked up and down the sidewalk in his neighborhood absentmindedly until, 

“Ouma?”

He froze, spinning on his heels and locking eyes with the exact man he absolutely _did not_ want to see right now. 

Saihara was in some casual clothes, holding an umbrella in one hand and a small grocery bag in the other. He gave Ouma a worried look, probably because of the fact he was walking around in pouring rain with an oversized night shirt and swimming shorts. Thankfully, his boner has waned since he’s left so…. as long as Saihara stayed over there, he shouldn’t notice.

“Yep, it me~” he sang over the sound of the rain. “Doing some last minute shopping I see?~”

“Ah, I just realized too late I was out of coffee so…” he chuckled with a shrug. “I was hoping i’d be able to walk there and back before the rain really came down but I brought a umbrella just in case…. I’m glad I did.” 

Of course, always prepared for any situation.

“Sheesh, you could’ve just called me if you wanted coffee y’know!.... But that’s a lie, I don’t buy yucky coffee!” Ouma exclaimed, sticking his tongue out with his hands on his hips. 

Saihara just laughed softly, making a shiver go down Ouma’s spine, before smiling. “I know… Even if you did, I'd rather I have my own anyways,” he said then raised an eyebrow as his smile fell. “Why are you out in the rain like this Ouma?”

There was a voice in Ouma’s head that was just repeating ‘ _Alpha_ ’ over and over again and it was annoyingly distracting. 

“Just decided to go for a little walk… It was so boring in my house so! When I saw it was raining, I ran out with the intention of dancing naked in the streets!” 

Saihara blinked twice, a cute little blush dusting his cheeks.

Dear god.

“Haha, gotcha! I’m not Iruma y’know, I wouldn’t let a bunch of randos see my beautiful body.”

Saihara laughed again, though this one sounded a bit nervous. “Of course… W-well…” he cleared his throat, “Let me walk you back? You shouldn’t allow yourself to be out in the rain like this, you could get sick.”

Heck.

“That won’t be necessary! I don’t need you to find where I live after all!~”

“Ouma, I already know where you live…” Saihara sighed, looking amused before taking a step closer.

Ouma took a step back. “Really, it’s no trouble at all Shumai.”

Saihara blinked then tilted his head. “Ouma…. Are you ok?...” he asked, giving Ouma a scrutinizing look now. 

Ouma clenched his jaw before giving his crush a wide grin and holding his hands behind his head. “Of cour-!” And in that moment, another powerful wave hit him and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped and hunched over, gripping onto his abdomen with a groan.

“Ouma?!” 

And, of course, Saihara ran close to him out of concern for his friend.

“What’s wrong? What hap-”

The second Saihara’s words cut off, he knew he was screwed. 

He felt like he could cry, he hated Heats so, _so_ much.   
  


“You… You’re…”

When Ouma felt the rain on him again, he looked up to see Saihara staring wide eyed at him. He looked scared but there was also this… hunger in his eyes. 

Ouma felt a shiver go down his spine, though it wasn’t caused by the chill from the rain.

“I…” He turned away then started rambling, “I should go…! Y-you said you can get home just fine on your own right? Ok, great, see you later Ou-!”

Ouma pounced, grabbing onto Saihara’s wrist to stop him before he could run off. This was such a bad idea wasn’t it?

“...Shumai…~”

They were just friends, but if they allowed this to escalate…  
  
“...” Saihara turned towards him, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes darkening as Ouma’s scent whaffed around him. “...Ouma?...”

The Omega licked his own lips. “Take me home…”

XxXxX

The two barely made it through Ouma’s door, the Omega already in Saihara’s arms as they made out messily, shoes being kicked off, and the umbrella and grocery bag tossed aside haphazardly. Saihara growled, _growled_ , the second they were inside, pinning him to the wall to grind against him and suck and lick at his neck.

Ouma was putty in his hands. His dreams were coming true but he couldn’t help but feel… a little dirty about this whole situation. He was in Heat, Saihara was an Alpha and, apparently, he triggered his Rut in a matter of seconds. The Omega in him felt proud but Ouma…

“S-sai...haraaaa~” 

Fuck, it felt so _good_ to have his hands on him though. This was the kind of relief he’s been craving for _days_ and now he finally had it! And it was the exact man he wanted too, maybe he shouldn’t feel as bad as he did…

“Sai… Hnng! Shuma… Ah! Alpha…!~” 

Saihara hummed in appreciation as he licked up, giving Ouma’s adam’s apple a suck before continuing up to his lips to claim them, his tongue pressing into his mouth while he hands got to work on removing those shorts and pushing up that huge shirt of his. Ouma turned his head away to break the kiss before lifting his arms and allowing Saihara to remove his wet shirt and toss it away with his shorts. Once he was stripped, Saihara placed his mouth over one of his nipples and sucked, one hand holding his thigh up while the other pinched at his other nipple. 

Ouma gasped and squirmed, the leg not being held wrapping around Saihara’s waist. His hands gripped at Saihara’s clothes and tugged at them, a loud and annoyed whine coming from him. 

Saihara ignored his whines for a while as he continued biting and sucking at his chest, switching to his other nipple then leaving as many hickeys on Ouma’s pale skin as he could before the insistence to remove his own clothing became too much. He pulled away then moved Ouma’s leg off him and placed him down on shaky legs before placing both hands on the wall and staring down at the Omega in Heat.

Ouma stared up with wide eyes, pupils blown out and trembling, dick hard, slick running down his legs. His nose twitched as he caught a whiff of Saihara’s scent through his own. It was, unsurprisingly, similar to fresh coffee but there was also this… musky and sweet scent mixed in that made his head spin and his mouth water. He watched the Alpha as he took a deep breath, inhaling his scent as if it was the most deliciously addictive fragrance he’s ever smelt, then narrowed his eyes as he stood straight and started removing his own clothes, starting with his slightly damp shirt. 

Ouma’s eyes roamed over his toned chest as he pulled his shirt off, trailing down and catching sight of a tattoo of the kanji for ‘Love’ on the left side of his pelvis. His eyes were glued to that spot until a pair of hands started pushing down the hem of his pants and boxers, slowly, teasingly, allowing Ouma to see the base of that cock surrounded by a light plume of hair. The Omega swallowed hard before his lips parted and a bit of drool still slid down the corner of his mouth. 

A chuckle came from the teasing Alpha before he pushed the rest of his pants and underwear down and kicked them away, fully exposing himself. Ouma’s legs shook as his cock throbbed at the sight of the Alpha’s cock, already hard with a little bead of pre cum sitting on the tip. He licked his own lips with a groan as he slid down the wall, legs feeling too jelly like to hold him up any longer. Saihara caught him before he hit the ground and pulled him into a kiss, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth as he grinded his hips against Ouma’s.  
  
The Omega groaned into the kiss, pulling his legs up and grinding back against the other. “Mph…! Mmm~ Mweph!~” 

Saihara broke the kiss then placed a sloppy kiss on Ouma’s scent glands. “Your nest,” he grunted, picking Ouma up bridal style.

It took a few seconds for Ouma to catch what he just said. “Ah… N’k…~” Ouma purred, pointing the way towards his room.   
  


Saihara smiled as he carried Ouma back to his room where his nest waited. His scent was _very_ powerful in there and Ouma knew it had quite the reaction on his dream Alpha if the rumble in his chest was anything to go by. Ouma was placed down on the pile of blankets and pillows that was meticulously fixed in the corner of his room before Saihara hovered over him, panting and drooling at the sweet, tangy scent that was making him go mad. 

The Omega purred, spreading his legs and allowing Saihara to see his wet and ready breeding hole. “Alpha…~” Ouma mewled then hooked 2 fingers on the rim of his hole and tugged, holding himself open. “Claim me Alpha~”

Ouma barely had time to move his hands before Saihara cock was sliding into him, filling him wonderfully with a warm, thick and weighty intrusion that he eagerly accepted. His back arched and a loud moan escaped him as he finally, _finally_ , got what he’s been craving for _years_. 

“Shumai!~” 

Saihara hummed in pleasure, placing kisses all over his face and licking at his lips as he pulled out then snapped his hips forward quickly then repeating the process. The sounds that came from Ouma were… very lewd. Mewls, gasps, moans varying in volume, pleas for more, Ouma was a very vocal lover. Not that Saihara or the Alpha in him minded. If anything, if made him want to pound him more so he could get more cute reactions out of him. 

“Hahh!~ Fuck, fuck! Nn, so biiiiig!~ Yes! Shui-chiiii!~” Ouma yelled, hands clenching at the sheets under him.

Saihara licked chin, a low growl coming from him when Ouma screamed his name. Hearing his name called out so passionately spurred him on to thrust faster, one hand resting on his chest to hold him down while the other tangled itself in the blankets. He buried his face in the crook of Ouma’s neck, sniffing his scent glands before moaning into his ear, “Kokichi~”

The Omega felt a feral kind of energy fill him when he heard Saihara moan his name like that. He tilted his head back, fully exposing his neck to the other. “A-Alpha~” he moaned, one hand burying itself in Saihara’s hair, “C-claim me! I’m, ahh~, I’m yours!”

Saihara’s growl sounded possessive as he sunk his teeth into his neck, marking him as his own. 

Ouma gasped, his other hand flying up to claw at Saihara’s back as pure pleasure shot through his body. “Shuichi!!”

The Alpha unlatched himself from Ouma’s neck then licked his own lips before pressing his forehead against his Omega. “Mine…” he cooed, hands running down to his waist to massage him as he stilled inside him.

Ouma’s pants turned into a purr as he caught his breath. “Mrr… Yours… P-please… Knot me…~” 

Saihara licked his lips before claiming them in a kiss then resuming his rapid, powerful thrusts. All of Ouma’s noises was swallowed up by his Alpha until he broke the kiss and slammed forward and stilled once again as the knot started to form.

Ouma clenched around him and hugged him close, babbling loudly, “Yes, yes! Please, Knot me, breed me, fill me up!! I need it, I need it, please! Alpha!!!”

Saihara crooned, one hand running over to Ouma’s cock to brush against it. He gripped and stroked him as his knot formed fully, locking him in place before he came inside him with a yell. 

Ouma tensed, cumming as well as he cooed happily with tears sliding down his cheeks at the intensity of it all. 

Fuck…

That... was amazing…

XxXxX

Ouma hummed sleepily as he opened his eyes slowly. Oh, he fell asleep?... Huh… Did he pass out? Well he was feeling pretty good for once so he definitely won’t complain or anything. Though he couldn’t help the feeling that he was forgetting something… Oh well. He turned onto his back then stretched only to yip softly as he felt a numb (but pleasurable) soreness in his muscles... Ouma sat up slowly, confusion now evident on his face. He’s never felt like _this_ before during his Heats… He tilted his head then hissed, a hand flying to his neck and feeling the swelling from the bonding bite.

Wait a minute. Bonding bite?

Ouma froze, eyes wide. Then took a deep breath. 

It was faint and a bit hard to catch with his own scent being so potent from his Heat cycle but the scent of fresh coffee was definitely mixed into it now.

Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgod-

Ouma didn’t really notice he was panicking until he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a comfortable embrace, that coffee scent instantly calming down his frantic mind.

“Kokichi, what’s wrong?...”

“Sh-Shuichi?...” 

Ouma looked into concerned grey-gold eyes and he felt like he should be panicking again but couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you alone. I just wanted to get some water and other stuff while you were resting…”

The Omega stared at him blankly as he sifted through any and all memories before the blackout. Ah… That’s right. He ran into Saihara on the street and brought him home with him… And then they…

He looked away, a blush settling on his cheeks. “R-right…. Yeah… Thanks...”

Awkward silence.

Saihara, who Ouma noticed has put his pants back on (much to his inner dynamic’s displeasure), placed him down then sighed. “Er… So… We should talk about this…”

Yes, they really should. 

Ouma’s hands pawed at the blanket under him, keeping his vision away from the Alpha, as he twisted it repeatedly between his hands. “...Did you know?”

“Know what?”

Ouma frowned, his scent clearly giving off his annoyance. “...”

“...Oh.”

…....

Saihara was too quiet, too long for Ouma’s liking.

“N-not exactly…” he started slowly, as if he was making sure to word his response as carefully as possible, “Though I had my suspicions… What with you disappearing every few months for a week at a time... B-but I knew that could’ve been for reasons other than Heats so…” he trailed off.

“..… It was a mistake…”

“Huh?”

“I just needed someone to fuck me to make it stop,” Ouma said simply and sharply, glaring out the window. He couldn’t and wouldn’t bring himself to look at the other as he said this. “I was in so much pain and you showed up so… Y’know. I would’ve taken any Alpha at that point, I was so desperate.”

Another moment of silence before a soft sigh. 

“Kokichi…”

Ouma twitched. 

“Look at me… please?”

The Omega shook from both his dynamic screaming at him to obey his Alpha and the pain he felt from telling such a blatant lie as he resisted the soft spoken request. 

“Please…” Saihara spoke again, “I know that’s a lie Kokichi.”

Ouma shifted backwards, putting more space between them as he shot a weak glare at the Alpha. “It’s not a lie! You were just a one night stand!” he yelled, one hand clenching onto the throbbing bonding mark. “S-so… you can go, I’m fine now, go…!”

Saihara watched him carefully. Ouma’s scent was sending all kinds of mixed signals. But the one he noticed was more prominent was the tangy stench of fear. Which was completely understandable and required very tender care, especially since it was Ouma. The Alpha moved carefully and slowly towards him to not scare his Omega into withdrawing. Ouma looked stiff and wary but didn’t try to move away again… Good. He took Ouma’s hands in his own and gave him a gentle smile. 

“I just want to talk... Ok?”

Ouma looked at his hands in Saihara then looked up and sniffled, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

“I can see you're scared… But It’s ok, I promise.”

“...We’re bonded Shuichi…” Ouma mumbled then bowed his head, “I… _belong_ … to you…” 

“Firstly, you’re not property and I will never treat you as such,” Saihara said simply, placing a kiss on his hand, “Second, I know and I plan on taking care of you… And… any pups you may have…”

Ouma blushed a deep red. Fuck, he forgot that part… “Y-y-you’re just being nice… I know I’m a nuisance and no one would want me and all that…”

“No, you’re wrong…” he said simply, kissing his other hand. “I’ve… liked you for a while now…” 

Ouma looked up, eyes wide before they narrowed as he studied Saihara’s face.

Saihara knew what he was doing, so he stared back, thumbs running circles on the back of Ouma’s hands as he looked for the answers he seeked. 

The glare slipped from Ouma’s demeanor and turned into teary confusion. “...”

“Yes, you can be a handful at times,” Most of the time really, “But I still find your company fun and charming. You always know how to bring life to anything you put yourself into and I admire that.”

“.......”

“A-and… Well... I’ve been wanting to confess, b-but you know me… I’m awkward,” he laughed softly, then gave Ouma’s hands a gentle squeeze, “S-so… while this isn’t exactly the _best_ way to start a relationship… I’m not staying just because of responsibilities. I genuinely like you… and would like to get to know even more of you.”

“...” Ouma sniffled, tears falling as he flopped forward to bury his face in Saihara’s chest. “...Asshole… why are you so nice and perfect….”

“Ah… I wouldn’t say I’m perfect…” Saihara blinked twice before wrapping his arms around his Omega and pulling him onto his lap. 

“Shut up, my word is law,” he grumbled, making himself comfortable. 

Saihara laughed, that same soft and sweet laugh that makes Ouma’s heart rate skyrocket. “Yes sir.”

This moment of silence was much more comfortable.

“Er… About me getting pregnant…”

“Yeah?”

“I’d… really rather not just yet…”

Saihara sighed and nodded. “I figured,” he said then sat Ouma down again before grabbing a bottle of water and a small box off the bed. The Omega gave Saihara a questioning look. “I went out while you were asleep and got it just in case you decided now isn’t the right time.”

Jeez... he really _was_ always prepared.

“Thanks,” Ouma said, taking the box. After taking the pill and chugging most of the water, Ouma leaned on Saihara’s chest. “...So what now?”

“Well… Is your Heat cycle over?...”

“No, I should still have 2 days left… I feel really good right now though,” Ouma replied, then, just because he couldn’t help himself, purred out, “I guess~ it’s cause I finally have such a strong, sexy Alpha to take care of me~”

“A-ah…” Saihara cleared his throat. “W-well then... I can make you something to eat while you're still relaxed?... You must be hungry after… exerting so much energy….” he said, a blush on his cheeks.

Ouma looked up at his shy demeanor and giggled. “Yeah… I’m starving! And while we eat you can tell me more about this little tattoo of yours~” Ouma purred, tracing a finger on said tattoo.

Saihara smiled, his blush darkening. “Y-yeah… Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't roast me for the tattoo, I'm sensitive /j
> 
> i imagine he lost a bet to Miu or something equally ridiculous lol


End file.
